


Whatever You Say, Counselor

by poledancingcrowley



Series: Raúl Esparza Character One-Shots [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba is kinky pass it on, F/M, It's porn, and its a set up for even more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poledancingcrowley/pseuds/poledancingcrowley
Summary: Barba and Reader reflect on the night prior and pass dirty notes during court.





	

You slipped into the courtroom a minute after your co-counsel/boyfriend Rafael Barba. “Morning, counselor.” You smiled at him and slipped into the seat on his right.

 

“Y/L/N,” He greeted. “Did you get the chance to review the witness list this morning?”

 

“No, sorry. I overslept. I was up late last night.” You replied, remembering the events of the evening. The two of you had finished prepping your last witness around 7 and decided to go to dinner, however, unable to find any open tables, Barba had invited her to his apartment for takeout. Although instead of eating, the two of you had quickly retired to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

_“Mi amor, you’re so beautiful.” Rafael breathed, running his hands down your body. His warm touch contrasted from the cool feel of his satin sheets. You kissed him passionately, desperate for more of him. He kissed you back, quickly attempting to dominate it. He bit your bottom lip as you broke the kiss._

 

_“Please, Rafael.” You pleaded, tugging on his pants. He took over for you, beginning to strip them off, and you, in turn, removed your shirt and pants in record time, leaving yourself in just a bra and underwear._

 

_His eyes grew dark and predatory as he took in the sight of you almost naked. He was now just in his boxer shorts, which you quickly pulled down. “Desaceleras,” he growled. You ignored him, having no idea what he said, and began rubbing his cock. Barba groaned slightly, which you took as encouragement to take him in your mouth._

 

_He twisted his hand in your hair, pushing you forward slightly to take more of him. He alternated between using your hair to push you forward and pulling your hair. He knew you loved having him pull your hair, and he loved that you loved it._

 

_Suddenly he pulled you away from him. “Roll over and get on all fours, Y/N.” He ordered_

 

_“Yes, sir. Mr. Barba.” You smirked as you got into the position._

 

_You felt him enter you with one of his fingers, then two. “Tan mojado para mi,” He muttered. You didn’t know the English translation for what he said, but it sounded hot. Suddenly you gasped as he entered another finger in you and began to move them in and out. You rocked your hips to meet him, desperate for more. The ADA noticed and pulled his hand away, making you whine._

 

_“¿Quieres que te vaya a la mierda? You want me to fuck you?” He asked, translating what he said into English._

 

_You smirked with your response: “Sí, Señor Barba.”_

 

_At that, he groaned and thrust into you. His pace increased quickly, hitting the right place with every push. You moaned continuously, not being able to stop. He kept muttering obscenities in both English and Spanish, though you were too euphoric to bother trying to figure out what he was saying._

* * *

 

 

“All rise for Judge McClanahan,” You heard and quickly stumbled to your feet, being torn from your memories of the night. The trial had a great start. You watched Barba present his opening argument and the defense attorney—Ms. Efron, present hers. Witnesses were called and questioned.

 

Barba finished questioning his last witness and sat down next to you with a smirk, grabbing his memo pad and beginning to write something. You decided to grab your own and do the same. You thought for a second, trying to decide what to write. Suddenly an idea popped into your head and you quickly scrawled it down. You slipped it to him discreetly and watched as he read it.

 

He bit his bottom lip as he read: _“I loved blowing you last night.”_

 

Barba clicked on his pen and wrote a response. _“I could tell. Especially when you came screaming my name.”_

 

_“I loved it when you used your belt.”_

 

_“How so?”_

 

_“I loved it when you choked me with it. It made me so wet.”_

 

Barba groaned slightly as he read. “ _If only you could get under this table right now and suck me off.”_

 

_“If only,” You wrote back._

* * *

 

The Defense attorney finished with the witness. “No further questions, your honor. If the prosecution has no objections I request we break for lunch.”

 

Barba nudged you up, refusing to stand. You looked at him questioningly, though stood and answered for the people. “No objections, your honor.”

 

“Alright. We will break an hour for lunch.”

 

The courtroom quickly cleared out, leaving only you and the ADA. “What’s got you glued to your seat?” You questioned.

 

He glanced around the courtroom, making sure no one was left but the two of you. When he was certain you were alone, he stood up and pulled you into a kiss. You felt his bulge press up against you. He unbuttoned your slacks and pushed them down without breaking the kiss. “Come on,” He muttered after breaking the kiss. “We’ve got an hour and I’ve got a friend who can delete the security footage.”

 

“Whatever you say, _Counselor_.”


End file.
